Halaina Hel
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: Hel daughter of Loki doesn't know who or what she is. After her father tries to to take over Midgard, the All Father banished her to live there for the rest of her life. But she won't be with out her memories for long, not if her grandmother and Thor have any thing to say about it. Mean while old foes try to bring in new meat in the form a frost giant runt named Tom. Oc/Oc review!
1. Chapter 1

Nick Fury wasn't the kind of person to make a rushed decision, but ten-year old's did normally fall out of the sky ether. The girl in question was skinny with long raven curls, fair skin the a blueish tint. She looked to be about 4' tall, though it hard to be sure with her laying at his feet.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, eyes her new all to well. Though he had seen then in the face of one god of mischief. She look at him, the emotions he saw in her eyes let him know quite a few thing. One, she was confuse and two, she didn't know who or were she was.

Nick knelt beside the girl. "What's your Name?" He asked.

The girl tilted her head to the side as if she didn't quite remember what her name was. Though that quickly changed as a smile spread across her face. It wasn't the same smile as Loki's, but similar. "Hel, Halaina Hel." She answered.

"You called for me" Tony Stark came up behind Nick in his Iron Man suit.

Nick turned to Tony thinking about what he was about to do. " I hear you and Pepper want to adopt."

"Yes, this girl fits what Pepper wants. You want us to take her?" He asked " You and I both know where she is from."

Nick nodded, it would be best if Tony and Pepper took the girl in. It was clear by the way Halaina looked, the her father was Thor's adopted brother was the her father.

Halaina looked at Tony with mild interest, use Nick's knee she stood, nick stood with her.

Holding out her hand she smiled. "Hello, my name in Halaina."

"Nice to meet you Halaina, I'm Tony." The billionaire smiled. "Pepper want to meet her before we actually adopt her."

" That's fine, let me know when the two of have decided." Nick walk toward a black van leaving Tony with Halaina.

"So, how old are?" Tony asked.

" As of today, ten." She answered.

"Ok, come on." He smiled scooping her up and flying away.

* * *

Pepper Pots had always want a little girl, but an accident made it so she couldn't bear children. So her and her so to be husband were looking to adopt. Nick Fury had decided to try and help when a little girl had fallen from the sky. Tony had gone to see if the girl safe to bring to Stark tower, had sent Pepper pictures and all he knew about the girl.

Her name was Halaina Hel and she was ten years old. She was very pretty with fair skin, jade green eyes and ebony curls. Though if you look closer you could see a light spray of freckles. She was very skinny, almost skin and bone. the cloths she wore were from Asgard of that all of SHEILD was cretin as they were armer like.

Tony landed outside with Halaina in his arms, she was giggling. Pepper could see the utter glee in her eyes.

" Hey, this is Halaina." Tony introduced.

Pepper smiled at the little girl. " Hi, I'm Pepper, are you hungry?"

Halaina nodded and wiggled out of Tony's now bare arms. As he was no long in his Iron Man suit.

"I see you made dinner while I was gone." Tony smiled.

" Of corse." Pepper rolled her eyes.

She was surprised to find Halaina waiting for them at the table. Halaina sat at the table with her hands in her lap, waiting for her and Tony to be seated.

" You have such wonderful manners." Pepper complemented looking at Tony.

* * *

I didn't know what was going on, only that I had no were to go. Tony and Pepper sat down and we began to eat. What if I did some thing wrong and they didn't want me? Like the other people, I didn't remember much but what I did remember wasn't good.

We were more then haft way through the meal before any one said any thing.

" So, I understand that you don't remember much if any thing about how you get here?" Tony phrased it like a statement but it sounded like a question.

" All I remember is an old man standing before a lot of people saying that I was bad. There was a woman and a blonde man, who kept saying that I shouldn't be punished for what my father had done. And there as one more person, a man with black hair and jade eyes. He was holding me, telling me that no matter what every thing would be ok." I recounted every thing I knew to them.

There eyes softened and they looked at each other and then at me. " Halaina, would you like to stay with us?" Pepper asked.

"Yes please." I answered nodding my head.

"Come on then." They said in unison and got up from the table.

I followed then down the hall as they lead me to a bed room. They opened the door and waited for me to go through it. I did, it wasn't a huge room but it wasn't small ether. I liked it, through it needed to be redone a little.

"This will be your room, we can change it later if you want." Pepper smiled at me and I smiled back.

* * *

My name is to complicated for humans to say, so while I am here all those I meet may call my Tom. I am a runt and disgrace a mug my own people, here on Midgard I was normal. Though my Body temperature was lower then their's, they didn't notice. My sapphire skin and ruby eye were kept hidden by my magic. Here on Midgard I looked like a fair skinned blue eyed man that all the ladies want. My hair had always been black, though unlike most of my kind it was more wavy then curly.

But I was just biding my time and resting for when I would have to leave again. It didn't not matter how much I wanted to stay, Cronos was after me, I need the strength to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this chapter is six years later for Halaina, but Tom has only been in Midgard for two months.**

* * *

"Thor."

"Yes, father."

"I'm sending you and your brother to Midgard, there is trouble and they will need your help."

"I understand." Thor bowed to his father.

" As do I, Thor, Odin." Loki regarded them carefully. "What is it that we must prevent?"

"Cronos is moving, a runt like Loki got away from him came here seeking asylum. I told him to go find another place to hide, he went to Midgard." The all father explained.

"I see, come on Thor."

"Loki"

"Yes Odin."

"Hel is there."

"I know" Loki stalked off leave Thor trailing behind.

* * *

I had been on Midgard for two months, and Shield was a complete pain in the ass. For the moment I was stuck beneath Stark tower while being interrogated. They had told my that the head honcho was coming to talk to me, and that I was getting food. Though I was hungry, that didn't matter.

I had to stay away from the girl that haunted my dreams. It meant that my soul mate was here, in Midgard. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her. Gorges ebony curls that flowed down her back like liquid obsidian . Her skin was fair, but if you looked close enough you could see pale freckles across her cheeks. She had the perfect body skinny with curves in all the right places. And her eyes were the color of pure jade.

The door opened jolting me out of the day dream.

" Hello, I'm Tony Stark, Fury has asked me to take you up stair and make you comfortable until he gets here." He said holding the door open for me. " My daughter Halaina is making hot dogs and other stuff on the grill." He smiles.

I get up out of the mental chair I'd been sitting in for the last hour and followed him in to an elevator. "I thought you and your wife couldn't have kids?" I asked confused though I had had glimpses of their daughter.

"Halaina is adopted." He stated simply.

I nodded.

"Jarvis" Stark called to the supper conputer that over saw every thing that went on in Stark Tower.

" Yes Mrs. Stark"

" I want you to show me what my darling daughter is up to." He commanded glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Of corse sir." The computer answered bring up images of the girl that I need to stay away from. It would be harder to stay a way now that I knew were she live and what her name was.

Halaina was on what looked to be a balcony, standing in front of a huge grill. She was making hot dogs, burgers and stake. My mouth watered just thinking about food and who was papering it.

I shook myself, it didn't matter that she was meant to be mine. I had to keep my distance, if our souls got the chance to become one this realm would be doomed.

The elevator open as the image faded, only to reveal the real thing. She was sing a song that many woman in my own realm sang so often. It was the only thing that my people accepted from this place. This song was true for all in Jotunheim, the song was called Reflection, none of my people not even I knew the artist.

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

Her voice glided over ever note like honey, sweet like an angel.

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I closed my eye relising that her magic was at work, painting a picture the she herself didn't remember. Odin before his high consul going over why she should be banished even though she had done nothing wrong. Thor and Frigga fighting for her to stay, that she should not be held responsible for her fathers misdeeds. Off to the side sat Halaina in her fathers arms as he whispered comforting words,promising every thing would be ok.

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

As the song faded an image of Halaina and her father on horse back came in to view. The horse was black, upon the horse Halaina sat in front of none other then Loki.

* * *

I eyed the boy before me, his eyes were closed. I knew that he had felt it, her magic. It swelled when ever she sang, weather it was in her room or in front of people. But he could get a hold of it and read the massage that her magic had tried to tell us so many times before.

"Hello, Earth call." I said as I walked out of the elevator, he opened his eyes and followed.

"When is Fury going to be here?" He asked, eye still fixed on my daughter.

"In a few weeks, Thor and Loki showed up saying that trouble was coming. They will most likely get here before Fury." I answered.

"Shit, Cronos must have locked on to me." He swore.

"Ah, so your the one bringing all this down on us." I mused.

"Not on purpose, Cronos cornered me and tried to make me do his dirty." He informed me.

" I see, well if you were planing on leaving there is no point in you doing so." I shoot back.

" If I left this place would be distoyed, I can't do that, not to her." His eyes softened as he looked at Halaina. "Tell me Mrs. Stark do you believe in soul mates?"

" Why do you ask?" I asked rather confused.

" Because your daughter and I appear to be soul mates." He turned and looked at me.

"How do you know that?" I got in his face not afraid to do what needed to be done in order to pertect Halaina.

"Her magic, it calls to me." I looked at him stuned.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked out of the elevator with his head held high. I really didn't know what to think about him as the next song began to play. He along with the singer as I had done.

What if the devil was a lie?  
What if God did not exist?  
So, with all due respect  
Tell me, what is death  
If life is just a bitch?

I see the evil in their eyes  
I hear the lies behind their grin  
They wander in the dark  
Do not have a heart  
Don't let them take it away

His voice was smooth like honey, sweet like and angel. It slid over every note perfectly pitched.

Brace for impact!

You will pay the price  
For betraying me  
You will pay the price  
You will pay the price  
For betraying me  
You will pay the price

So save yourself  
Because the tide is rising high  
It's sink or swim  
It's hit or miss  
What will you pick?

So take some action  
Don't let the undertow grab hold  
It's sink or swim  
It's hit or miss  
Man overboard  
Man overboard

I felt his magic swell and closed my eye, watching it paint pictures behind my eye lids. He was a frost giant runt, a disgrace to his family. His child hood self, sapphire skin with tribal tattoos, and eyes the color of rubies. Short black waves framed his tear filled eyes. The pictures change to show him at the age he is now, packing what little he had. His mother begging him not to go, but he did, he whispered something in her ear as he walked past.

Do you believe in ghosts?  
Conducting from the grave  
We're nothing but pawns  
So move to where they want  
'Cause life is just a game

I lay my hands around your throat  
And a smile upon my face  
Squeeze until you choke  
I will not let go 'til I feel okay

You will pay the price  
For betraying me  
You will pay the price  
For betraying...

He didn't scream with Ronnie, all he did was sing as another image came in to view. He was before the All Father, Odin begging for asylum. Odin seemed to weight his words for a moment before turning him away. The picture flashed again, now he was standing next to Heimdall on the Bifrost. Tears ran down his face as Heimdall spoke of battles long past.

So save yourself  
Because the tide is rising high  
It's sink or swim  
It's hit or miss  
What will you pick?

So take some action  
Don't let the undertow grab hold  
It's sink or swim  
It's hit or miss  
Man overboard  
Man overboard

Now he is on Earth, were his size is normal. No longer is he a disgrace to those around him. But the tears still fall, why do they fall?

I bid farewell  
To you, fair-weather friend  
I know someday you'll get what you deserve (You deserve)  
And after all (And after all)  
The bridges you have burned  
I've forgiven you for things that you have done

I bid farewell,  
To you, fair-weather friend  
I know someday you'll get what you deserve (You deserve)  
And after all (And after all)  
The bridges you have burned  
I forgive you for the things that you have done (that you have done)

Now he is on a space rock of some kind, in front a man. No, not a man, a monster. the same monster who had promised my father glory. Glory the he never got. Cronos the reason I was sent here to Midgard without my memories. Cronos want this runt to do what my father couldn't. But he was smarter then that and chose to run.

So save yourself  
Because the tide is rising high  
It's sink or swim  
It's hit or miss  
What will you pick?

So take some action  
Don't let the undertow grab hold  
It's sink or swim  
It's hit or miss  
Man overboard  
Man overboard (Man overboard)  
Man overboard (Man overboard)

It's sink or swim  
It's hit or miss  
What will you pick?  
Man overboard (Man overboard)  
Man overboard (Man overboard)

It's sink or swim  
It's hit or miss  
What will you pick?  
Man overboard!

As the song ended I sent a silent cry out to my father hoping he would hear. Odin may have taken my memories, but many of them had returned when I had started to read Norse Matholgy.

* * *

I was listening to Thor have a heat discussion with Fury when I heard some one calling out to me. It was strange the only person who had ever done this was my daughter. But it couldn't be Halaina, she didn't remember me, or did she. I zeroed in on the call to find that it was indeed my daughter. She and the runt we were looking were caught in a trans , having a vision of each other. This could be a problem, for it appeared that they were soul mates. I zoomed out for a moment see were they were on top of Stark Tower.

"Alright, thank you Fury. Loki come we are headed to Stark Tower." Thor pulled me from the scene that I had just glimpses.

"Thor, she remembers." I stated plainly.

" How can you know this, brother?" He asked.

" She called to me." I answered walking with Thor behind Fury.

He nodded. "We are headed to where she is now."

* * *

Your eye met at the end of song, only for both us to be pulled into an alternate plan. Some would call it a vision, but in a true vision the two involved would not be able to interact.

We appeared in the plain dressed in the cloths of our people. She in the cloths of Asgard, as she had live there before being cast out by Odin. I was bare other than the loin cloth that hung from my hips. My skin its normal sapphire skin and tribal tattoos, ruby eyes that most people feared.

But there was no fear in her eye, how could there, when she was a haft giant her self. She looked at me with eye full of understanding.

"What's your name?" She asked. " I'm Halaina."

"Yes I know who you are, tony told me what your name was while we were in the elevator.." She nodded. "My true name is to complicated for human speech, you and all others on Midgard may call me Tom."

"Tom" She repeated. "Do you a middle and last name to go with?" She smiled.

"You have not told my your mild or last name. why should I give you mine?" I circled her, she moved with me never losing my eyes.

" My full name Is Halaina Hel Stark." She smirked

I nodded a smirk making its way on to my lips.

"Your very handsome." She commented, no one had ever said that to me.

" Your very beautiful, My full name for the time being is Thomas Mathew Riddle-man." I stopped moving around in circles. I marked her slow approach, it didn't matter if we touched here.

* * *

I moved toward him slowly not wanting to spook. He was amazing, handsome not matter whether he looked human or not, it was breath-taking. I stopped in front of him, your eye had not left each other. I traced his tribal tattoos, his face a blank stare. Then he did something that I wasn't expecting, he leaned down and brushed his cold lips agenst mine. It felt so good, I closed my eyes the connection broken.

* * *

After the connection broke I got some food and sat down. I felt like I was starving and I might have been. After I was done I asked Tony if there was some were I could go to sleep. He nodded and called to canines named Loki and Thor. Loki was a black wolf with vibrant green eyes, Thor was a golden husky- wolf mix.

I raised an Eye brow. "Halaina named them when she was younger." He suplied. They lead me to one of the many bed rooms, little did I know that it was across the hall from Halaina's own room.


End file.
